Red&Leaf, the Great Adventure- La Ligue Indigo
by Yuni01
Summary: Jumeaux de onze ans originaires du Bourg Palette, Red et Leaf se lancent un jour dans l'aventure d'un voyage initiatique à travers la région de Kanto. C'est accompagnés de leurs starters remis par le Professeur Chen que les deux vont parcourir ensemble un chemin parsemé d'embûches, telles que leur éternel rival Blue, ou cette mafia multipliant ses crimes aux quatre coins du pays.


Chapitre 1 : Demain sera un grand jour...

-Red ! Red !  
L'éclat de sa voix fluette brisant le silence nocturne instauré quelques heures auparavant sur le petit village, Leaf courait comme une forcenée au travers les courtes rues de celui-ci. Dans un demi-soupir, la jeune fille marqua un temps d'arrêt, et observa attentivement les quelques maisons et le laboratoire urbanisant ce véritable trou de verdure, avant de lancer à nouveau ses mots, dans l'espoir d'enfin obtenir une réponse.  
-Red, où es-tu ? Agrippant nerveusement son index afin de contenir l'anxiété qui montait en elle, Leaf s'approcha lentement de l'étang situé en plein sud du bourg, enjambant sans un bruit la blanche palissade séparant le hameau d'un coin de terre sauvage infestée par les Saquedeneu qui même à cette heure avancée de la nuit agitaient les hautes herbes dans lesquels ils s'étaient tapis.  
-Red !  
En effet, le jeune garçon se tenait là. Recroquevillé au sol et appuyé contre la barrière, ses genoux ramenés à son menton et la visière de sa casquette dissimulant la majeure partie de son visage.  
-Tu pleures ? questionna Leaf, intriguée par cet isolement la veille d'un si grand jour.  
-Non, lâcha Red d'un ton sec.  
-Vraiment ? Sous le mutisme de son frère, la jeune fille laissa s'échapper un profond soupir et s'accroupit, avant de reprendre la parole.  
-Red, nous ne devrions pas venir ici.  
-Je sais, marmonna le jeune garçon en serrant les poings avec fureur.  
-Et surtout, sais-tu quelle heure il est ? Minuit approche, et figure toi qu'on se faisait du souci. Alors, maman m'a envoyée te chercher.  
Elle se tut, ne laissant la parole un bref instant qu'aux roucoulements des oiseaux noctambules survolant la région endormie.  
-Rentrons, reprit finalement Leaf. Si ça se trouve, il est déjà demain.  
-Demain sera un grand jour, souffla Red avec une certaine mélancolie.  
-Oui.  
Quand le silence, un calme empreint de l'impatience, de l'appréhension et de tout autre sentiment que leurs cœurs de futurs globe-trotter purent ressentir à ce moment là, tenta de s'installa, la sœur le brisa prestement.  
-C'est à cause de Blue, n'est-ce pas ?  
Le murmure inaudible échappant des lèvres quasi-immobiles de Red lui souffla que oui. Leaf se redressa avec rage. Décidément, pour cet arrogant personnage, la moquerie, violence dans toute sa splendeur et autre intimidation, s'apparentaient à un sport olympique. -Tu devrais vraiment en parler à un adulte, Red, lui conseilla sa jumelle, sachant pertinemment que ses paroles seraient vaines.  
En effet, celles-ci énoncées, le garçon se releva brutalement afin de se retrouver à la hauteur de Leaf. Plantant fougueusement ses prunelles brunes dans celles de la jeune fille, il lui lâcha d'un ton acerbes ces paroles :  
-Non, Leaf. Je ne veux que personne le sache, compris ? Et toi, ne parle pas de ça à maman. Ok ?  
Devant l'habituel et obstiné refus, elle opina du chef, songeant dans les profondeurs de son âme que d'ici quelques heures, tout cela allait radicalement changer. Tout n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

La petite télévision familiale diffusait la page de publicité séparant la fin de l'ultime film de la soirée de la rediffusion de la finale d'un tournoi de combats Pokémon lorsque la porte de la maison s'ouvrit. Tachant d'être discrets, les enfants avancèrent sur le parquet à quatre pattes, fixant l'escalier de bois que Red s'était donné la mission d'atteindre loin des yeux maternels, au grand dam de Leaf.  
Soudain, les idioties débitées par le petit poste, vantant les mérites de tel ou tel produit en vente au centre commercial de Celadopole, prirent fin, cédant place à une voix familière :  
-Red Satoshi Ketchum ! Où étais-tu donc passé ?  
Angoissé par le ton exclarrogatif de sa mère, le fautif ne sut rien dire, sauvé de justesse par Leaf.  
-Chez un ami du village, maman !  
-Ah oui ?  
De toute évidence, étant donné le nombre relativement réduit d'autres enfants dans la bourgade et la relation conflictuelle entretenue avec celui-ci, le mensonge de Leaf représentait le plus stupide que l'on puisse énoncer en ce monde.  
-Ecoute, maman, fit Leaf. Demain sera un jour important, tu sais, alors Red et moi devons nous reposer. Pas vrai, Red ?  
-Si, si, grommela-t-il. -Bonne nuit ! lança la jeune fille tout en saisissant son frère par le poignet, et l'entraînant dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient.  
Se laissant lourdement choir sur son lit, Red murmura comme pour lui-même ce qui ressemblait à un « on l'a échappée belle... ». Tandis que Leaf faisait un dernier inventaire du contenu de son sac de voyage, le garçon détourna son regard, jetant sur la pendule murale de réguliers coups d'oeil, impatient de voir arriver le lendemain. Finalement, lorsque l'une eut posé ses affaires au sol, que l'autre cessa de fixer les aiguilles et de souhaiter qu'elles daignent tourner plus vite, que les deux furent calés dans leurs lits respectifs, Red souffla à sa jumelle un simple mot que jamais en temps ordinaire il n'avait su lui dire :  
-Merci...


End file.
